


I Put You There

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), LithiumDoll



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Meta, Video, Vividcon, fandom is my fandom, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: Fandom:Buffy the Vampire Slayer, metaMusic:Mary SchmarySummary:A kind of love every fangirl knows





	I Put You There

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon. Co-vidder: the tireless and amazing lithium_doll, who did all the original artwork and animation.

**Password:** showme


End file.
